Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
---- * Esce "situa" pote es nontransitiva? ("La casa situa asta la rio.") O nos debe usa "situa se" e "es situada"? Simon **interesante. me no es serta. ** Recorda la regula en LFN: la v. nontran. es usable como trans., eseta en ambiguia, do on ta usa "fa". Me senta, me senta la bebe. La site situa asta la rio. La re situa se palasio asta la mar. Myaleee **natural, ma "situa" es transitiva. nos no ave un regula cual dise ce on pote usa un verbo transitiva como un verbo nontransitiva! me pensa ce on pote dise simple "la site ES asta la rio". me crede ce "situa" no es usada como un verbo nontransitiva en la linguas romanica. Jorj **Bon. Simon **ma franses e otras frecuente usa "se" per dona la sensa nontran.: Lo situa se asta la rio. Es nesesada indica en dision. (\trans ) en verbos en cual la paralel engles es e trans. e nontrans. pe mostra (the car is pretty & that shows)Myaleee **Nos gramatica dise: "Si tu vole indica plu clar ce la verbo no ave un ojeto vera, junta 'se' pos la verbo." Ma acel "se" es bon un ojeto vera! "El senta la can" (= el fa la can es sentante), "la can senta" (= la can es sentante), "la can senta se" (= la can fa se es sentante* = la can deveni sentante). "La casa situa se asta la rio" es eselente, ma ancora transitiva. Si on preferi evita la ojeto, on pote usa la pasiva: "la casa es situada asta la rio", cual es plu esata en se sinifia, car evidente un casa se mesma no pote fa multe atas... Un caso do on pote preferi evita la ojeto es cuando la frase conteni un averbo cual altera "situa": "la casa situa bela e pasos se asta la rio" — esta es torpe, car la ojeto peti "se" es tro isolida e cuasi desapare entre la otra strutures. Simil, "la auto es atraente, e esta mostra se" es bon, ma on pote dise ance "... e esta es mostrada" o (la plu simple) "... e esta es clar". Me acorda ce la disionario ta indica la transitivia de verbos nonserta. En probable (esperable!) la plu casos, la transitivia es evidente; ma per "senta" e "comensa" e "situa" e cisa sento otras, un indica ta aida. Simon ** *Me suposa ce me usa de "se", e no "el", en "la can fa se es sentante", es coreta. "Fa ... es" es un cadena de verbos; "se" es la ojeto de "fa", e donce "se" es coreta; ma lo es ance la sujeto de "es", e donce on ta espeta "el". (La pronom "se" es normal nunca la sujeto de un verbo.) Simon * Seguente nos regula nova, "situa" es transitiva. Simon * Como nos dise "the wall is a metre high"? "La mur es alta per un metre"? ("La mur es un metre alta" es asurda.) Simon **me ta dise "la mur es un metre de altia" **Ma la mur no es un metre. El es un mur! "La mur ave un metre de altia" es bon, ma pare poca torpe. Simon **si, la mur no es un metre. El es un metre de altia! Personal, me gusta "un metre alta" - un aposa nova! ***Tu gusta "a high metre"? Simon ***Vera, "a metre high" no es un aposa. "A metre" opera como un averbo per altera "high". (En esperanto, esta es un de la casos do on usa acel preposada famos cual no ave un sinifia fisada: "la muro estas alta je unu metro"; o on pote dise ance "la muro estas unu metro''n'' alta", sustituinte la acusativa per la preposada.) Simon **la linguas romanica no acorda la un con la otra: ***pt: Aquele muro tem dois metros de altura. ***es: ¿qué altura tiene?; la torre tiene 40 m de alto or de altura ***it: Il muro è alto otto piedi. ***fr: quelle est la hauteur de la falaise?; ça fait 50 m de haut; **posable: cuanto altia ave la tore? el ave 30 metres de altia. Jorj ***Esta es bon lojical, e me vide ce lo no difere multe de espaniol e portuges, donce lo es natural (an pos me comenta ce lo pare torpe :-) Simon ***Tu ia pone final "cuanto de altia" en la gramatica, ma me pensa ce "cuanto" es simple un prenom (an si nonlistada!). Donce "cuanto altia" es plu bon. Simon ***me vide "cuanto" como prenom, pronom, e averbo. ***Bon. Simon * Como nos dise "this wall is a metre higher than that one"? "Esta mur es plu alta per un metre ca acel"? Ambos de esta puntos envolve "per" como un preposada de mesura/estende, cual pare bon a me. Simon **me ta dise "esta mur es un metre plu alta ca acel". **Ma esta sinifia "this wall is a higher metre than that one". Simon **oce, donce: "esta mur ave un metre de altia plu ca acel." Jorj **Bon. Simon * "nos tota sabe" o "tota nos sabe" o "tota de nos sabe"? Simon **"tota de nos", me pensa. ** ma "tota nos sabe" es oce, car "tota" es segueda par plural pe tota los= tota persones, tota cosas.Ance "Tota nos , tota vos ,e tota los" es persones plural Myaleee ** An tal, nos regulas dise ce pronomes no pote aseta ajetivos (an determinantes como "tota"). Simon * "A is twice as large as B" = "A es duple plu grande ca B"? "A es duple tan grande como B"? "A es plu grande a du veses ca B"? (Esta es un demanda jeneral, e no sola sur la numero du.) Simon * indise: + index finger (La linguas romanica dise esta, ma esce lo es sufisinte clar? Cisa "dito de mostra" ta es bon.) Simon **posable "dito indicante"? **Bon idea. Simon * Esce "parla de un cosa" es lojical? (Cual sensa de "de" el usa?) "Parla sur" ta es plu bon, ma no tan natural. * "ebb" e "flow" (de mareas): esflue e enflue? Simon * -uple no es en la disionario. Esce el es aplicable a cada numero, o sola a alga numeros peti? Simon * masos = \a massive * "by" en "increase by an amount" = ? * bal de canon = \n cannonball * canonor = \n cannoneer, cannonier, artilleryman * es un cosa de... = \n it's to do with..., it's a matter of..., it's a question of...